


Birthday

by seventhgrave



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhgrave/pseuds/seventhgrave
Summary: Tumblr version: https://spectrekinq.tumblr.com/post/184756920751/payday-character-any-prompt-a-birthday





	Birthday

Houston doesn’t drink like the others. The smell of liquor sends his stomach churning and causes his hands to twitch nervously; often resulting in him picking at the skin of his knuckles recklessly.

His fingers drum against the surface of the counter, his face propped up against his hand as he watches everyone out of the corner of his left eye. Everyone’s having the time of their lives out there but he hasn’t made any form of sheer effort to budge himself from the stool he’s been plopped on for the past hour.

_Tick tock, tick tock. Tick tock, tick tock._

A soft sigh leaves his lips before he pushes himself up and curls his hand around the can of ginger beer he’d only been taking a sip at for God knows how long. He hasn’t seen one trace of his older brother’s face for the entire day — apparently it was something important that Bain entrusted him with, but it’s been hours and on top of that the night was close to its draw.

The safehouse is full of neon lights and the distant sound of loud music. Houston finds himself just sitting down on top of some piled up rocks a few inches away from the garage, staring down at the beverage that had warmed by now. He feels his whole body on edge from the unforgiving chill the night had brought and the can begins to shake in an unrelenting manner.

He debates whether or not he should head back inside. The music is beginning to hurt his ears anyway due to how sensitive they were. A hand is pressed against one of the rocks and he is prepared to move until the sight of headlights draw in closer, consuming a large portion of the darkness.

The roar of the engine dies down, a pair of boots hitting the soil along with the driver’s door being closed. There’s an old, slightly scuffed up box held under Dallas’ and it’s almost impossible to make out the words due to the insignificant darkness.

Houston’s eyes almost light up in an instant once he sees Dallas begin to approach him, almost throwing at himself instantly but refraining himself — he really doesn’t want to spill the rest of the contents onto the both of them. The last thing he really wants is to spend the rest of the night showering off the drink.

“Happy birthday, Houston.”

His brother’s smile widens seeing the enthusiastic look on the younger one’s face, the box held out for him. Houston can feel his heart beat a million times inside of his chest, settling it down to begin pushing pieces back to the side.

Inside were small models of cars. His eyes are wide as he picks one out, recognising the old paint marks that stains its interior. He can feel the tears swell up in his eyes while his fingers move some of them to the side, everything still in one piece.

“I don’t understand. H-how did you… get them? This one still has my name written on it and it hasn’t faded away.”

There’s a small hint of stutter in his voice. His hand hovers a piece of paper resting on a pile and he’s unable to keep his emotions together the moment he recognises the handwriting on the note, a couple of tear drops staining the sheet.

❝ _Dear Nathan & Derek, _

_No matter how much suffering this world has brought upon us, I will always be proud of my beautiful sons; even beyond life. Even if I am not there physically I am there for you no matter the outcome. May God bless the both of you._

_Love, Your mother._ ❞

“Let’s just say it’s what she would’ve wanted. She has been watching over us the whole entire time.”

Dallas places a hand on Houston’s shoulder, the other nodding and wiping at a couple of tears with his sleeve. He lifts up the box with steady hands and turns around — but before he takes a step into the building, his head glances up to his older brother.

“Thank you. You… really made this night for me. I won’t forget about this.”


End file.
